


Mayrian

by Blue_Vapor_Concord



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Forced, Golem - Freeform, Medieval, Mental Transformation, Scat, Scat Golem, Smut, Weird, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Vapor_Concord/pseuds/Blue_Vapor_Concord
Summary: The town of Mayrian was peaceful, up until everyone's shit came to life and started attacking!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Mayrian

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original, very short story from 2017 I never released. Not sure why. I have vague memories of wanting to do more with it, but what I found was pretty conclusive. Maybe I'll do another one another day.
> 
> For more content from me, mostly including caption/image content, look me up on twitter.com/BVCTomoko .

It happened so suddenly. The townspeople of Mayrian didn't even have time to find an origin of invasion or form an attack plan. The panic that took over was vast and instant, everyone questioning why, what, and how. The folk argued about the sewage system being terrible, how they should've been more careful. But nobody wanted to truly believe that. Admittedly, they had to dump their waste out windows from the backage occuring so frequently, but this...this was a new threat.Hubris didn't want to admit this was their fault.

The guards hardly had time to react. These forces, called "shitwalkers", "living dung", and "fucking stinking bitches" by various people in the confusion, were invulnerable to their weapons. When swords sliced through them, the wound closed in a moment, leaving naught but a scar. When hammers slopped off matter in a mighty swing, it slithered from the ground like a slug, back to its host. When axes cleaved straight through them, leaving a bisected hunk of shit, the halves fell over...reforming into two, smaller shitwalkers.

And for a brief moment, there was hope. Neither folk, nor guard, nor bureaucrat knew what these things wanted, only that they were effectively immortal. The mayor of the town gathered his people together into the square, town guard forming a defensive line. Chattering slowed as everyone waited with bated breath.

Only when the shambling crowds of walking scat appeared over the guards' broad shoulders did they learn their motive. The hanging, drooling shitcocks the intruders possessed, unseen in the panic, caused a stir at first. Panic began to take hold again, but the mayor stayed everyone's voice. The walkers continued on, but mayhaps these creatures were just unclothed?

The guards waited, spears and shields at the ready. The shitwalkers stopped. The crowds of multicolored, sickly smelling masses simply stood there. The mayor gave a signal, ordering the guard to step down. Every man and woman in armor looked dead in each others eyes. They all wanted to believe that this was the right move. That these things that hadn't even spoken yet could be reasoned with. That they weren't about to doom the town.

After a moment's consideration, the guard obeyed. They all moved aside, giving the living dung a chance to walk straight into the population. For a moment, all was still. The people who had birthed these creatures stared on at them. And for all they could tell, the creatures were staring back. The mayor's brow was covered in sweat, and every guard fidgeted with the desire to fight.

The silence was only broken when a  girl stepped forward. A  clearly poorly-off girl, no  seemingly in her twenties , rags on her back swaying as she ran as fast as her legs could carry. Everyone's attention was put on her, several people darting through the crowd, shoving others over as they tried to stop her. By the time anyone had reached the front of the gathering, she was standing in front of the invaders. The ones nearest her all looked down at her, as if considering her. She said only one thing.

“Please don't kill us.”

In a moment, the shitwalkers were on her, five or six of them having leapt onto her body and overpowered her. Those who had charged to the front to rescue her were stopped by the guard when they attempted to lunge out. A convulsing pile of stinking dung rocked around, muffled screaming turning to silence. Finally, the ball stopped moving. The entire town of Mayrian stood stock still. No one dared to speak or move.

The town erupted into chaos after this. People fled, and the shitwalkers gave chase. One guard, Alyssa, stood frozen. She had lost her weapon in the carnal carnage that ensued. She was scared. She was trained to fight armies attacking from the outside. Not monsters erupting from the inside, especially not ones that couldn't be killed. The crowd around her was running, raping, shitting, screaming. She backed up from it all, stopping when her back met a wall of mush. Unable to turn around in time, her head was grabbed. Two leaky hands gripped her hair, shoving inside it. She felt warm mush enter her ears and screamed. This was it. She was dead. Only...she didn't experience braindeath. She felt the mush breaking in, infecting her mind, changing it, but it felt... _good._ _**SO**_ good. "Ahh, houuhgh..." She started to drool a little as her mind was reshaped, falling over with the shitwalker behind her. She heard someone speak. It was close...behind her. "Oy, Jovey," it said in a thick Scot accent, "Come fuck this one right! She's dyin' to make our babies!"

A tall, green, heaving, stinking green shitwalker entered her view. "Aye, Gertie," it said in an equally thick tone, "She's a cutie! Think she'll make some good poop babies?" Alyssa smiled. She was going to make poop babies! Her new mind registered not terror, but joy. "Poo babies!" She cried out to Jovey, her back against Gertie. "Awww, she's gotten it through her head! Least she's not bloody screaming." The green stinking fucking bitch lowered on her, jerking her cock off and shoving her hand against her nose. Alyssa snorted the shit into her system, feeling heavy and bloated. Her asshole parted, new scat piling into her armor. The cock spurted some wormy, wriggling stuff on her face, crawling into her nose, mouth, and tearducts. For a brief moment, her brain, nearly turned into a pile of shit, spoke out. "O-oh gods!" Alyssa shouted out loud above the screams. "Oy, fuck's your deal," Gertie demanded. The smiling woman just shouted again, this time with lust in her voice. "What's haaaapeniiiing to meeeeee?!?!" Jovey smiled, "You're turning into shit, love!" She then forced her cock down Alyssa's throat. In that moment, Alyssa was gone. All that was left was a vessel to make more poop babies.


End file.
